The Bravest Dragon
by Warioware
Summary: A few months after the events of Brave, and five years after HTTYD. DunBroch is in danger when a mysterious dragon start to attack the villages near the Castle of DunBroch. Scottish have no idea to how confront this beasts. So they decide to call the help of a tribe of Vikings that are known by their stubbornness and their ability to fight dragons. Some chapters could be M.
1. The Council (Mitch)

**A/N: Well, this is the first fanfiction that I've ever wrote, so it could be kind of bad or miss spelled. **

**My mother tounge is spanish so if anyone detect some mistakes you are allowed to correct me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from How To Train Your Dragon nor Brave, they correspond to the DramWorks and Disney Pixar animation studios respectively. I only own the plot and the original characters that are described along this fanfiction.**

**1. The Council**

The first was a piercing roar, emerging from the depths of the West Valley. It broke the silence of the night, like a claw tearing at the fabric. All the villagers awoke when they hear the roar. Nobody had heard anything like that in the distant Highlands, even the elders who had lived long enough to see the creation of the kingdom.

The second was a dense fog that surrounded the entire village, slipping through the openings under doors and between windows, covering each of the smallest corners of the village. Some villagers came out of their houses to see what was happening, with caution and very careful to try to find out what was happening. Some were armed with axes.

A young man, like nineteen years old approached to a group of older men, holding his favorite ax, a double-edged one. Reaching the height of men, he saw that the village chief was among them.

The village chief, Ramsey, crouched when he saw a small mound of earth piled up at his feet. He take some between the thumb, index and middle fingers, and felt it. It was hot and it crumbled to the touch. Ramsey grimaced.

"Is something wrong?" Asked the young man.

Ramsey felt a little more of the substance to ensure that their suspicions were correct. Almost instantly, a few sores was formed on his fingers.

"Ash" he finally said, surprised, but trying to sound calm.

"What?" Cried the young man.

How is it possible? Ramsey thought. If his fears were correct, a big threat was surrounding them. But it was impossible. These creatures only live in the far northern islands beyond Hopeless and had never been see so far in the south. He had been head of the village for over thirty years and never in his life imagined that he should be confronting this kind of danger. He had to talk to his tribe as soon as possible, to prepare them.

But then the other villagers had realized what was happening. There wasn't a mist what was surrounding the village, it was a cloud of smoke, which every moment became more and more dense and prevented them from seeing. For a moment all were blind because of the dense smoke. Until a roar was heard again and a huge figure flew over the village. An explosion caused one of the barns starts on fire, and in just a few seconds, it fell apart.

"To the armory!" Cried Ramsey. "Dragons are attacking us!"

While the villagers were armed with bows, crossbows, axes, swords and some improvised weapons. The young man who was with Ramsey was overjoyed. Not being able to tell if it was fear or excitement. Since childhood he had heard of those distant lands where the Vikings faced the dragons to show their braveness.

The dragons were flying too high to see them, shooting fireballs and knocking down more buildings. Ramsey tried to control the chaos while saying to the unarmed villagers where they had to go. A group of youth was sent to get how much water they could to control the fire, but Ramsey already knew that was almost impossible to extinguish dragons' fire.

The young man came to the central square of the village, holding hardly his double-edged axe, prepared to fight. The village was in chaos, people were running around without knowing where to go, they had never been prepared for an attack like that. He was planted in the ground, waiting for some dragon to fell on him, triggering a frantic battle, as he was wishing for so many years. But the dragons were flying too high, enough to not been seen even without the cloud of smoke they created. A building near to the square was caught on fire and two explosions followed it, and eventually the building fell apart, just leaving a pile of ashes and charred wood.

He was breathing hard because of the smoke, but that made the wish of battle even more exciting.

-"Mitch!" The young man heard his name. But the cloud of smoke had become dense enough that you could not see anything and the dragons' roars deafened him, so he can't identify who was the voice. "Mitch!" He listened again and someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned and saw the village chief.

"Oh! "Hi, Dad!" Mitch said, sounding amused. "Are you ready to kill some dragons?"

Ramsey grabbed his son by the shoulders.

"Son!" Ramsey gasped. He was panting and had burned his right forearm. Mitch realized that his father was too injured, more than his eye could see. Mitch sensed something in his father, something he had never felt before in that old man of great pride. It was something like... fear?

Ramsey collapsed on himself and his son managed to hold him before he hit the ground.

"Father!" Mitch yelled. He leaned the old man gently on the ground.

"Son", repeated his father and reached out to hold his son. Mitch realized that the ashes had blinded his father. "I don't... I don't think I can…" stammered his father.

"Quiet. I'll take care of killing those beasts."

"No..." Ramsey had trouble speaking, he must have his throat burned. "I have... a more important task… for you."

"What!?" Mitch was shocked. "What could be more important than protecting my people?"

His father took a breath and Mitch could hear how the breathing hurt his throat.

"You... you must tell King Fergus. We need... to warn the entire kingdom."

Mitch realized that the village was lost. He looked around and saw several villagers struggling to breathe. Desperate even stronger than the roars of the dragons were heard screaming. Even some animals had been released from the stables and ran to save themselves, regardless of their breeders.

"All right," he said after a long pause. "I'll tell the King and..." The words knotted in his throat. His father was breathing more slowly every second. "And I promise... to avenge our people" he finished, with his voice cracking .

With great effort, Ramsey smiled and held out his burned arm to his son. He clenched his fist tightly. Mitch tightly clutched the handle of his father and felt the palm hurt. The village chief gave his last breath in the arms of his son. And now Mitch was the chief of that little village at the foot of the mountains.

Mitch left the body of his father lying on the floor, put his double ax in the back and went how fast he was able to the barns. He needed a horse quickly, to go as fast as possible to the castle of DunBroch. But upon arriving to the barn, he realized that the animals had died due to the fire, but some have escaped breaking their strings.

He ran from the ashes of the village, dodging debris building. Near the tavern, he came upon one of the horses that had survived the attack. Without thinking twice, amount and spurred his mount to catch gallop.

The horse ran briefly, Mitch realized at that time that it was Fionn, the clydesdale horse his father love most. Therefore behaved so docile when mounted. Ash fell and leave him blisters in the skin, but Mitch was very focused on his mission to pay attention.

Galloped out the village, leaving a trail of ash behind them. Mitch looked back, with black strands of hair wrapped around the face. The village burned completely, most of the buildings had collapsed or wind carrying his ashes between it soft whispers.

This may be the last time I see it, thought Mitch.

His lungs had filled with smoke and his head turned thousand times. Before losing consciousness he saw how a huge winged skeleton took flight to the top of Deadly Mountain.

* * *

He awoke with a jump. The cries of the villagers still echoed in his mind and the image of the village in ashes falling apart appeared each time he closed his eyes.

He stood up abruptly, he was in a bed in a room inside the castle of DunBroch. The nightmares made him forgot most of the journey, just remember they had rested a couple of times before they arrive to DunBroch. He could not tell, but vaguely remembered a small blue lights that guided him to the castle the last night of the journey.

For a couple of days, everyone in the castle had been alarmed, he arrived with burned hair and had almost lost it completely, was full of ashes and sores due to the heat of the flames. He reported forthwith to the King and Queen of the situation and they did not hesitate a moment to call the rest of Lords, for an emergency council.

He got out of bed and went to the mirror, irregular tufts of hair remained on his head. He grabbed one of the daggers he brought from the village and cut the longer strands of hair. He finished with hair as short and irregular as the beard of a child.

After, he washed and dressed in the clothes they had given him upon his arrival. In the village, they did not usually wear long kilts, so he just dressed up with the shirt and his own burned pants as lower garment. Under the pillow he had kept the locket his father gave him before he died, he had burned his palm with it. He realized that he carried with him until it was far away from the village. He had held it so tightly that the hot steel had marked the figure of two crossed swords in the palm. He put it around his neck with a leather cord.

A plump woman named Maudie arrive with breakfast, and he ate it immediately. He left the room. The lords had arrived earlier in the morning, as Maudie told him. The council was about to begin and the presence of Mitch was required.

The throne room was filled up with men from clans Dingwall, McGuffin and Macintosh. It seemed inappropriate that so many people were there for the council, but one of the guards, the one which had half mustache missed for unknown reasons, informed him that the council would take place in the Private Room after the throne room.

They were only waiting for him. Lords were to the right of the large rectangular table, accompanied by their firstborns. The Queen Elinor and the beautiful princess Merida were on the left, near the back of the room, and King Fergus was at the end of the table.

"Ah!" Said Lord Dingwall when he saw him sitting. "Luckily you decided to join us Lord of Mole Village."

The Macintosh and McGuffin lord burst out laughing. Mole Village was a mockery to Mitch village since the village chief decided to hide and not give battle to the Vikings who invaded the Highlands more than half a century ago.

"Good morning, Dwarf Lord," said Mitch while he sat and greeted the other members of the board with a slight tilt of the head. "My King. My Queen. _My_ Princess". He smiled mischievously to princess Merida and she returned a shy smile.

The Lords and the King continued laughing, but now Lord Dingwall.

"Enough!" Roared the Queen Elinor. "We have something more important to discuss here than your titles, my lords."

The Lords and the King silent.

"Sorry" murmured all at once.

"Well," said the Queen and went to Mitch. "Young Mitch, please tell us what happened in your village."

When he arrived three night ago he mostly babbled words, like skeleton, dead, horror and vengeance.

"Well," he began, "to be honest it was something very strange and unexpected. We were attacked in the middle of the night when everyone was sleeping, but the cries of the people was what alerted us. The whole village was covered with ashes and flames so we could not see exactly how many they were."

"How many what?" Asked Lord Macintosh, not very convinced of what he had been told to come to DunBroch so urgently.

"Dragons," Mitch replied. "We knew there were several, because different roars were heard throughout the… battle." He was not very safe to use that word because they had not fought, they only had been massacred. "Having given everything lost, my father sent me here to ask for your help."

"Then you saw no dragon," said Lord Dingwall. "Ha! Maybe the fire started because someone left it undies on a heated oven."

Mitch banged the table with his fist and gritted his teeth.

"I tell you, I hear their roar, you fucking troll face!" He shouted.

"Mitch" King Fergus stepped. "I must remember you that no matter what has happened in your village you be respectful while in my castle."

Mitch snorted and slack his jaw.

"Damn lapdogs," he murmured, low enough so anyone could hear him. "And ... I saw a dragon."

"Oh, really?" Asked Lord Dingwall, who didn't believe it yet. "And how was it?"

Mitch doubt few seconds. Do you really believe that a flying skeleton destroyed the village? He thought.

"It... was..."

"How?" Asked the princess Merida urging him to continue. Their eyes met and she gave him a warm smile. Maybe she regretted to trust him after what he said next…

"It was like a skeleton!" Ended Mitch shyly.

Lords burst out laughing again.

The King seemed taken aback at the words of Mitch. The King put his hand on his face and rubbed between his eyes, the disappointment was obvious.

They all stood in awkward silence until Lord McGuffin decided to speak. "The legends tell of a hellish dragon that is nothing but bones, and controls the power of the underworld."

Mitch felt more relaxed knowing he could count on the support of Lord McGuffin.

"Tales to scare kids!" Said Lord Dingwall. "What you had was ash in the eyes boy, so you thought you saw a flying skeleton. I bet there was nothing"

"Yes, perhaps it was that way!" Intervened the princess. Mitch was disappointed to see that even the beautiful princess believed he was blind, but she continued: "Perhaps the ash and smoke into the air that don't let him see clearly. Maybe there was a dragon, but not one made of bones," she concluded and, again, she smiled to Mitch.

"Yes, perhaps" said Mitch, smiling back.

The Queen Elinor whispered something to her husband and this dish's his eyes and smirked. The queen laughed sheepishly.

"What are you laughing at?" Asked the princess.

"Oh, no, nothing at all," said the Queen, regaining her composure. "There is something else you should know, my lords. The village of Mitch wasn't the first one to be attacked"

"What?!" The lords inquired.

"The first one was a village south of the river" continued the Queen. "A week ago, a messenger came from those lands, he had almost all of his body burned. Unfortunately he died a few hours of arriving." The Queen said.

"So we sent a few men to investigate. We didn't want to risk it was just a false alarm. But after our warriors never came back, we decided we had to act quickly.

"And just then Mitch came from Mol... from his village," King Fergus said. "Now we know that we are facing a serious situation, so we decided to ask for their help.

"Their?" Asked Lord Macintosh. "You do not refer to them, right?

King Fergus nodded.

"What! That's unacceptable!" Lord Dingwall exploded. "For generations we've been at war with those hairy barbarians.

"You can't do that. It would be a dishonor to our ancestors" said Lord McGuffin.

Mitch was confused. Who were they talking about?

"Sorry, my lords, but we have no choice," said the Queen, making order with her authoritative voice. "Only they know how to deal with these beasts."

"Because they are just beasts." Cried Lord Dingwall. "I refuse! I absolutely refuse. I will not work with these savages."

"Then, my lord, I beg you to help us by suggesting a better idea."

Lord Dingwall cringed in his seat for a moment before speaking:

"Attack the dragons."

"That would be suicidal, my lord," said my princess Merida. "You know very well that the fire of a dragon can turn a human into ashes in seconds. You and your men would die immediately."

"But die with honor, respecting our ancestors and not show weakness to our enemies."

"We would not be showing weakness, my lord. Peace with those people would be a great help to our kingdom, would end an unnecessarily long war. Not more of us would die at sea by hands of the Vikings and even our country would prosper. Peace would be an important achievement for us as it was for our ancestors build this kingdom," sentenced the princess. Her voice was all royal like.

"That's my daughter," cried the king Fergus, notably proud. "Spoken like a queen."

Princess Merida smiled at his father and thanked the comment.

Mitch did not get into the conversation because he had never taken part in a council before. In his village they never had to talk peace with other lands to get a better lifestyle, they had been humble always. And since the incident in which his people get the nickname of moles, they had been even more humble.

"The princess is right," said Lord McGuffin, after pondering the situation for a moment. "We could even open trade links with them."

"Thank you, my lord," said the queen.

"But we must be careful, your grace," pointed out lord McGuffin. "While these Vikings are here they could exploit the situation to end the war other way than by a peace treaty."

"I've had that in mind, my lord, thank you. But do not worry. We trust that their leader is smart enough to know that this also benefits his tribe. Now, my lords, is there any other complaints or comments that you like to do?" Queen Elinor concluded.

Lord Dingwall spoke again, but for the first time, it wasn't for claiming. "When does the messenger leaves, Your Highness?"

"He have leave already, yesterday morning in fact."

Mitch smiled, maybe his revenge was out sooner than expected.

"So you have anticipated."

"Right. We were confident that all would agree with our proposal."

"Okay, so when will our savior arrive to DunBroch?"

"We hope that within a week or two. The messenger should arrive in a couple of days to the Isle of Berk."


	2. This is Berk! (Hiccup)

**Well, here comes chapter two, thanks to all who had visited, an also the reviewers, followers and the ones who add it to their favs. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**2. This is Berk!**

The Cove has always been Hiccup's favorite place in the whole Isle of Berk.

It had been there where he befriended Toothless, becoming the first Viking to achieve a relationship like that with a dragon. And it was also there —thanks to Toothless— where Astrid began to show her true feelings for him. In fact many of the best things that had happened in his life were thanks to Toothless. Since together they defeated the Red Death five years ago, and then together achieve peace between Vikings and dragon. He had gained some respect in the village, besides the title Dragon Trainer.

It was a day of heavy snowfalls and cold winds, Hiccup and Toothless had been flying for hours. They were flying very high, almost surpassing the clouds, as usual. Hiccup was wearing a helmet made by himself, it had three rows of hooks on the top and a leather visor that covered his entire face. Wetness from the clouds cooled his face through the cracks in his visor. The last few weeks he had been working on a mechanism that would allow him to made the changes on Toothless' tail fin a little faster, and he was about to try it.

"Come on, bud, higher," cried Hiccup to encourage Toothless to not give up and fly higher and higher. "Are you ready?" Hiccup asked when they exceed the height of the highest clouds.

"Griiiigh" Toothless crooned, affirmatively.

Hiccup pulled the reins of his dragon and they both plummeted.

The rate increased rapidly and could be heard how the wings of Toothless broke the air. As many times as it had been possible, Hiccup recreated that first scene when he flight freely with Toothless for the first time, dodging rocks in dense fog.

When they were hit by rocks, Hiccup pulled the reins again and stabilized flight. They flew through the rocks, almost blindly. He changed the position of the Toothless' tail fin and they spin. "Wooohooo!" Shouted the young Viking and Toothless growled excited. The adrenaline was through his body, he surrendered to the excitement and forget all the problems he was involved from home. They dodged a few more rocks, with amazing speed and synchronization. The fog seemed to clear their path through the rocks. They ended up out of the fog, to the open sea. Toothless, like he did years ago, shot a ball of plasma that exploded in the distance, he was overjoyed.

"Very well, bud," Hiccup said to his dragon. "Every time we become faster."

"Grigh," Toothless rejoiced himself.

They took a bit of height and flew into the woods. "I think that's enough for today, buddy " Hiccup said, but Toothless seemed disappointed and he growled.

"Oh, come on, Toothless, we've flown enough for today, don't you think?" He said as he stroked the dragon under the chin, "Besides, I have to go see Astrid"

"Grugh," Toothless growled again.

"Toothless, don't be jealous." He laughed.

Toothless was still growling.

"Don't act like a baby," Hiccup reassured him. "Tomorrow we'll fly all day, I promise. But now I have to go see her. She must be waiting me."

They entered the forest and when they had almost reached the Cove, Hiccup made Toothless landed, "All right buddy, we split here." Toothless resumed flight —thanks to the new tail fin Hiccup had made to him, there were times when Toothless could fly without his rider—, and got lost in the vastness of the sky.

Hiccup walked among the trees without removing the helmet. He loved flying with Toothless, but it was nice to feel his feet on the ground occasionally. When he arrived at the Cove, he carefully peeked behind the roots of an old tree.

There she was, the beautiful Viking girl with hair like straw. She was seated with her back to him, on a large rock —the same in which she had been sitting when she discovered the friendship between Hiccup and Toothless—, with her braid hanging down the length of her back. Hiccup thought that she did not know that he had already arrived. There was also no trace of Stormfly.

So, he slowly slid between the roots of the tree and walked slowly —almost tiptoed— toward the girl. He bent down when he reach the rock, was prepared to give her a scare, but when he got up he did not see her back. He saw her big blue eyes before him.

"Oh."

"You're a so noisy," she said. She take his helmet and gave him a nippy kiss on the lips.

"I thought I had you this time"

"Emm... well, almost," she confessed, while she put on Hiccup´s helmet. "Your helmet struck the rock when you ducked." Her voice was distorted due to the helmet. "How is it you can see with this post? It leaves you with more blind spots than an eyeless deaf dragon."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, keep mocking, but you love it, admit it."

"Yeah, I admit it," said the girl without giving much importance, "but perhaps as an ornament, I'd never use it for a battle."

Hiccup climbed to the rock and sat next to her and gently pulled out the helmet of her head. "I will not have chance to use it in battle," he said. "For years we do not fight with anyone... Well, occasionally against those Outcast and against those weaklings from the Highlands, but they haven't give problems in a while."

Astrid leaned back on the rock. "Stop talking about battles, very boring."

"But if you're the one who started," Hiccup replied while he laid beside her. "And besides, you love battles." He grabbed her by the cheek and kissed her again. Her lips were soft and warm.

"How were the races today, my lady?" wondered Hiccup. Long ago he had ceased to take part in races of dragons. There was no match for Toothless speed as it came. Since the start of the races, Toothless were significantly ahead the rest of the dragons, although occasionally they liked to curb so Toothless could be exceeded by someone else, but…

"Oh, well, the other got tired of losing so often that decided to go hunt sheep."

It was always Astrid.

"Oh yeah, the great and fierce Stormfly, and her beauty rider are no match for anyone."

They both laughed, Hiccup grabbed Astrid by the hip and the young Viking woman had placed her hands gently on Hiccup's chest. They kissed again, this time the kiss lasted a little longer and this was followed by another and then another...

* * *

The sky had become purple, as the color of an old bruise, and snow began to fall slightly over the Cove. Hiccup walked along the frozen pond, hesitant, arms crossed over his chest, could not keep it that he looked just like his father that morning. Astrid was looking at him, still sitting on the big rock.

"You're very distracted today," Astrid said. "Is something wrong?"

Hiccup did not answer, He was too absorbed in his thoughts that he had not heard Astrid. When he was with her, left at home all that bothered him, which was summarized in one: the demands of his father to prepare him to be the next chief of the village. But this time, it was not only his father and the pressure made him every day. Even when he kissed Astrid he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Hiccup?" Insisted the girl.

This time Hiccup heard. He looked Astrid with wistful eyes, seeking relief. He kicked a stone into the pond and is slam the frozen ice surface and glided making a noise as if a sword was sharpened with a whetstone.

After a long sigh Hiccup spoke. "Today... a group of our men found a man from the south, very south. He was half frozen and his barge was sinking. As they told us, the man demanded them to take him to the presence of the chief of the tribe, because he had important news."

When he remained silent, Astrid asked, "So?"

Hiccup nodded slowly. "They executed him without hesitating," said Hiccup without alarm. Astrid nodded, most of the Vikings would done that. They had centuries at war against the Scots.

"But after revising his clothes they found a note sealed with wax. They could not read, so they bring it to my father, waiting to know what it said," Hiccup continued, "but he just said anything and just simply asked them to leave. And he spent the whole morning walking around the house, hesitating. It was when he started pushing me, more than ever."

He walked over the frozen pond, he almost slipped due to his prostatic, grabbed the stone and throw it far away. He followed it with his eyes until it crashed with the wall of the Cove.

"And then I leave home, leaving my dad with the half of his speech in the mouth. I wish I knew what the message said" Hiccup said, finishing the story. "I had never seen him so worried like he was today."

Who knows what the Scots want to Berk, but he was sure that soon he would know. As his only son and heir, Stoick would tell him soon.

"No need to worry," soothed Astrid. She slid off the rock and walked up to him and took his hands. "Lately, Stoick has been under a lot of pressure, all of us in fact, this winter is colder than any we have faced here in Berk. There are shortages of food and... Well… You may have noticed that the vast majority of the Vikings love to overeat. Probably the message was nothing important."

It really could be like that? Hiccup asked himself.

Hiccup could not tell if Astrid words were just to calm him, Astrid had for several years been a support to him. He always found in her words to feel better. But this time, he doubted. Still, he was grateful that she were there for him.

Hiccup pulled her closer to him, then grabbed her by the hip with the right hand and by the cheek with the left one. He lost in the ocean of her eyes before kissed her.

Hiccup heard a familiar voice over them "I knew I would find you here." They turned upward at about the same time and saw Fishlegs riding on Meatlug.

"What the matter, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked. "Don't you see we are busy?"

"Stoick sent us to find you." Fishlegs answered.

"Did you know why?"

"Emm... a-a-actually no, I had not the courage to ask him, he looked very… uhm… stressed."

Hiccup nodded repeatedly. "I think I'll start to worry from now," he told Astrid which also seemed worried.

* * *

He left Astrid at her house before starting to waste time before going home. As delaying the inevitable. The village was quiet, there were people in and out of the great hall, some of them greeted him. Terrible Terrors were flying in flocks as always, some Gronckles slept after the stables and a Night Fury was resting on the rooftop of Hiccup's house.

"Hello, bud" greeted Hiccup before entering the house.

"Grugh!" Answered Toothless.

I bet that's a 'Good luck' in dragonese. He thought.

Inside was warm because the fireplace was lit. There was nothing that a good warm fireplace to face the cold of Berk. Stoick moved through the house carrying things and putting them in a bag. A knife, small wooden boxes, and some basic survival things, like ropes and tools.

"Hi, son," said Stoick when he saw Hiccup standing at the door. His tone did not show anger or concern. It was a normal greeting, as protocol.

"Hi, dad," he replied, "I heard you were looking for me."

Stoick left the bag on the table.

"Yes, we need to talk" he said, while making him a hand signal to sit down. Hiccup sat on the side that was closest to the fireplace, feeling the heat of the coals in the back and neck. Stoick sat opposite him.

"What about?" Hiccup asked without hesitation. It would be better to end it sooner.

Stoick pulled a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to Hiccup, was the same the men had taken him in the morning. It had a broken seal of green wax, with the symbol of a sword. Hiccup identified him immediately...

DunBroch.

Despite wanting to end it as fast as possible, he take his time to carefully read the message, it was written with a delicate and elegant letter, but appeared to have been written in desperation, signed by some such King Fergus and Queen Elinor from DunBroch. Despite the ongoing war, very few knew the names of the rulers of their rivals.

By reading the content, he knew why Stoick he had been so worried. But it was confusing. The Scots called to make a treaty of peace, inviting him to the kingdom, but, why? In recent years, battles have been reduced significantly. Although well, victories always got the Viking side. But while he kept reading the message he saw it was more than an invitation to make peace. They asked for help against a threat, but did not specify what kind of.

"What does this mean?"

"It is quite clear, isn't it?"

Hiccup sat back and pretended that he reread the note, letter by letter.

"Are you going to return the body of their messenger as reply?" Hiccup asked, trying not to laugh. All Vikings knew that Stoick would not accept a peace treaty with the Scots.

"No" replied his father, very seriously. "I'll plan to accept the invitation."

Hiccup opened his eyes wide. That probably would not expect any Viking. "Wh-what?" He stammered "I find this very strange. Both of them as yours. We have been at war with them even more than we were with dragons. And now they call for a peace traty and help. And you're going to accept it just like that?"

"I know it is strange, Hiccup. But I see a great opportunity in this, I won't accept anything just like that." Stoick let out a deep sigh, he slumped in his chair and continued with defeated tone. "Winter in Berk is becoming colder and colder with each passing year" he said, scratching between the eyes. "It's becoming more difficult to collect the food needed to feed the whole village, even with the help of the dragons. If I sign peace with them, it would be very useful for receiving some goods for our survival."

Hiccup ponder the situation. Astrid had said something similar a few hours ago, this may help Berk, it may help him. Perhaps Stoick would not press him that much. All this was for the good of Berk and its people. "And when are you going?"

"We leave tomorrow," replied his father with special emphasis on the word 'we'.

Hiccup sighed. "That 'we' includes me, right?"

"And Toothless."

"But why?"

"Because you're my heir, you must also know in what consists the peace treaty with these people."

"I don't know. Don't you think is dangerous for both the chief of the tribe as the heir go to the peace treaty. And if it's a trap, they could kill us. Moreover, I do not think this has been sent by the King and Queen of DunBroch."

"I doubt it Hiccup," Stoick said. "In addition we are not going alone. Some other Vikings are coming with us, and few dragons. Almost all have been informed already." Stoic ended the talk. "We leave tomorrow at dawn," he settled.

"So I'm the last one to know about this?" He said before his father left. "How interesting that the heir is not the first one to know..."

"If you had not gone running in the morning who knows where, you would have heard that all before anyone. And you are not the last one, there's still someone that don't know about this yet." Stoic glared at him. "Be prepared for the journey, and also Toothless."

And he left the room leaving Hiccup alone. Hiccup reread the message several times, until the fire were nothing but ashes.

I have a bad feeling about this. He thought. And maybe, he wasn't wrong.


	3. Frightened Dragons (Astrid)

**3. Frightened Dragons**

The strong waves of the Scottish seas rocked the small Viking ships in where were traveling just over twenty Hairy Hooligans on their way to the Highlands.

Astrid was sat on the figurehead of the boat, staring at the distant land that ran a couple of miles in front of them. Huge mountains stretching for miles on the earth. It were so high that their peaks lost in the clouds. The bases were surrounded by vast forests and the crests had much snow as Berk.

_Amazing._ Thought Astrid, when she saw them for the first time that morning, just waking up.

But that was not the end of the trip. They have been traveling more than a week, and they need to travel a few more days. Those were just the most northern Highlands an there was a lot of lands to be travel much further to the south.

Astrid was the last one to know that she would be part of the entourage that will accompany chief Stoick in his trip to enemy territory to sign a peace treaty. At first, she did not feel very confident, she was even suspicious. She didn't saw sure to leave Berk with so few warriors to those distant lands. "It seems that the message came with something important." She thought. The next morning she was still feeling surprised, and even Hiccup looked surprised, but happy, because she was coming as well.

_Twenty-four?_ Thought Astrid the morning in which they began the journey. _Only twenty-four Vikings?_

Yes, the Hairy Hooligans were true warriors, the fiercest to be found in the region, but so few were no match for an army of Scots, even with dragons on their side, spent ten dragons, among which were Toothless and Stormfly. Although a herd of six Terrible Terror joined to them.

Nine of the ten dragons that chief Stoick had decided to take up to the Highlands were flying high in the sky along with the Terrible Terrors. Playing. They chased each other and circled around the Terrible Terrors, Astrid could not tell if the bigger dragons were protecting the Terrible Terrors or were just annoying them.

At port she saw the other ship, a bit far, but close enough to distinguish all the Vikings traveling on it. Toothless was resting on the mast of the ship, waiting for Hiccup finished the discussion with Stoick, so they could fly. She could not hear what they said but saw Hiccup make gestures angrily.

She saw how Hiccup stayed a moment leaning on the railing of the ship, Stoick said something and Hiccup answered without looking at him. He called Toothless, who came down the mast with a high speed, anxious to start flying. After changing his prosthesis for another made especially for flying, Hiccup and Toothless began flying at low altitude, approaching to the other ship, straight to Astrid.

"Come with me," he said at the moment they were close enough.

"Where to?" Said Astrid and stifled a laugh "Here's only ocean."

"And some lands by there." Hiccup said pointing to the neighboring continent

Astrid had tried to take it all calmly and even joking a bit, but Hiccup looked very serious.

"What for?"

Hiccup looked around to make sure no one was listening. "We have to ... ummm ... explore the coast... to see if it is safe," he said after hesitating over his words.

Astrid sighed and nodded. "Fine," she said.

Astrid got off the boat figurehead and called Stormfly, the dragon obeyed immediately and in less time than it takes to Hiccup changing his prosthesis, she and Stormfly were high in the air. Hiccup and Toothless overtook them just as quickly, and they began to fly toward the coast of the Highlands.

"What's the matter?" Asked Astrid when they flew a bit away from the ships.

"Nothing important."

"Nothing important?" Inquired Astrid, clearly did not believe him. "It was near you and Stoick began fighting with swords."

Hiccup sighed deeply. "You know, heir things."

"Well today seemed more than that. I never imagined that I would see you both act like that."

"Did you hear something we said?" Asked Hiccup, strangely preoccupied.

Stormfly began shaking violently beneath Astrid, surprising and making her almost fall. "Easy, girl," Said Astrid as she settled back on the back of Stormfly. She stroked the neck to calm her a bit. Then she turned to Hiccup. "I heard nothing but I saw you. That was enough to realize that things were not going well at all."

"Fine," said Hiccup and nothing else. Astrid said nothing also, if Hiccup didn't tell her what was going on, it was because he surely thought do it later, when it were appropriate.

As they approached the coast, Stormfly seemed altered, Astrid tried to calm her whispering and caressing her neck. Worked but not as much as she wanted. Equally as they approached, she could realize that the mountains were much larger than they appeared from the ships. Astrid was amazed at the vastness and complexity of the site. The last time she had seen something as wonderful as that, was when Hiccup and Toothless kidnapped her nearly five years ago.

"This is amazing, don't you think?" She said, but Hiccup was too absorbed in his own thoughts to listen her. Astrid did not press him but saw him for a moment, angrily. She stepped forward a little to see if Hiccup realized that he was not flying alone. "How about a race?" She said when she was a bit away. Hiccup didn't found out what was happening. Looking back she realized that Toothless moved the spines on his head and looked from side to side, altered, as Stormfly.

Toothless suddenly wide opened his eyes and showed his teeth, roars in the distance were heard behind them. Dragons flying over the ships looked upset and seemed to not know where to fly. Hiccup also realized when he felt how Toothless shocked. The dragons roared louder and began to flight, back to the north.

"What the...?" Astrid managed to say before Stormfly let out a roar and give a stunning sharp turn on herself. Astrid did not have time to hold on and she fell. She just can see the blue sea. Her heart was pounding as she was falling, she felt the cold air on her skin and wondered how painful it would be hitting the sea, and how cold could be the water. From that height, she would probably die.

When she thought she could not get rid of that, a black shadow pass under and caught her. At Toothless back, she felt her heart to beat normally again. She raised her eyes a little, but only saw Hiccup's back and behind them only saw dragons flying in the opposite direction. Toothless was also growling and trying to escape the control of Hiccup, but the Viking controlled it with the reins.

"Hold on, Astrid!"

They landed on the coast and immediately get down of Toothless' back. Hiccup stood before his dragon and began to calm him. Toothless wanted to take flight but Hiccup locked his tail so he could not do it without him. Toothless snarled, growled and showed his teeth, fiercely.

"Hey, easy, bud. Easy. That's it, calm down. Everything is OK," said Hiccup to Toothless stroking his neck. Toothless settled down a bit, stopped growling and roaring, but still showing teeth defensively. "That's it, bud, relax."

"Hiccup, what was that?" Asked Astrid, frantically.

Hiccup looked scared, but would probably be the suddenness of the situation that had taken him by surprise. "I… do not know," he said weakly.

Far to the north looked like dragons gradually away until they seem more than a few points far away as black stars in the morning sky. The Viking ships were still far away but they distinguished from the coast, and its crew were puzzled.

Astrid put his hands around her mouth, to echo. "Stormfly!" She shouted to the group of dragons that stretched far into the sky.

"She isn't with the rest of the dragons," said Hiccup to her back.

Astrid turned abruptly, "What?"

Hiccup pointed to one of the huge mountains that Astrid had ever seen. "She flew into the woods near that mountain."

"But... argh... you...!" Astrid was too confused to think clearly.

"No need worry, we'll get her back," Hiccup said, and had controlled almost entirely Toothless, and calmly stroked him in the jaw.

"No need to worry?" Screamed Astrid. "Look what's happening, the dragons flew away and Stormfly went flying Gods nowhere. But you are very calm 'cause Toothless is with you..."

"Astrid! Would you shut up for a moment? I know this is all very strange, look at Toothless, he is terrified. I think he even could cry. And I look calm? Really?" He was about to say something else but bite his lips tightly, while Astrid noticed a trickle of blood pouring from the lower lip.

Hiccup snorted and ran a hand over his face in frustration. He kicked some branches with the prosthesis, making kindling of wood and metal, and cursed between teeth. Astrid noticed then that Toothless had arched his back, his tail between the legs, was more than terrified.

"Sorry," said Astrid, barely in a whisper. "I shouldn't said that."

Hiccup squatted beside his dragon, stroking him, his back to Astrid. "Yeah, me too," he said, though his voice was not convincing. "For now, we'll wait that the ships come a little closer..." Hiccup sighed. "And then go look for Stormfly, could not have gone far... hope so."

Astrid nodded, even though Hiccup could not see it. "Okay." She sat right next to Toothless, opposite to Hiccup, the dragon's body separated them and the soft dragon growls silenced any possibility of conversation.

The ships were close enough to the coast about an hour later. After discussing with the Vikings that it had no case to returned for dragons and insisting a little to Stoick for let them go after Stormfly, Hiccup and Astrid set off into the deep woods, loaded with some supplies and their weapons, Astrid double ax and a new sword that Gobber made especially for Hiccup with Gronckle Iron before they left Berk.

"We can't stop," said Stoick.

"Then continue without us," suggested Hiccup. "We have to find her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we'll find you dead ahead, or in DunBroch."

Stoick looked doubtful. "I don't know."

"Please, chief Stoick," Astrid spoke, hopefully.

After thinking for a moment Stoick sighed. "Okay, take this," he said and extended a wrinkled map. "It's of the Highlands, where the symbol of the sword is pointed is where we are going."

Hiccup extended map. "All right," he said as he surveyed the map. "I think we can get even faster than you." He tried to smile.

"Be careful. Highlands are still enemy territory until the peace treaty is signed."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine."

His walk was silent, only the branches and dry leaves crunching under their boots were heard. None of them knew how to fix the situation a few hours ago. Astrid was too worried about finding her dragon safe and sound. And Hiccup had enough heir problems to contend with in his head, it would be best to remain silent.

Astrid noticed as the heir of Berk was looking over his shoulders repeatedly, as if waiting for something or someone. Although not asked. Despite the fear he had, Toothless did not want to be separated from his rider. He walked between them, still hunched over himself. Hiccup does not wanted to risk making Toothless fly, could be dangerous for both the rider and the dragon.

Astrid put her hands around her mouth and howled the special dragon call that the Deadly Nadder had. She called her with strong voice, but a little of desperation, but never was any clue of the dragon whereabouts. She felt how the tears stung her eyes and her throat knotted, but tighten her jaw and held her tears.

The trees were sparse at first, and daylight illuminated every corner of the forest, but as they ventured into it, the light was above the crowns of the trees. They became more and more lush, leaving less space between them, at some point they had to advance in single file to continue.

Faced with branches and fallen logs, but not with any clues that lead to Stormfly. Astrid called several more times to her dragon, until her throat ached and felt lacked air in the lungs. The morning passed by, and the afternoon, and the evening. No luck to find the dragon so they decided to go searching the next morning. They built a fire with a few dry branches and Toothless' fire. Hiccup had managed to calm the dragon who was sleeping peacefully wrapped in itself.

"I hope she is okay," said Astrid, sitting in the heat of the fire, with the chin between her knees. The temperature had been markedly reduced and her breath drew puffs in the air. Hiccup said nothing. Astrid sighed angrily. "It's getting a bit annoying that you just ignore me."

"Huh?"

"Ah! Forget it..., you idiot."

"Hey, excuse me. I have a lot things in my mind."

"And it seems that I did not go in there, do I?"

Hiccup stood to his feet. "Of course you do!" He yelled. "It's all about you —Stormfly, being chief of the village..."

"How is it that YOU being the village chief has something to do with ME?"

Hiccup inhaled and exhaled deeply, seemed like if he were taking courage. "I'll summarize it in four words," he finally said and then he imitate the voice of Stoick. "'Son, you need an heir'."

That took her by surprise. Astrid laughed nervously began to tinker with her hands and mumble. "What... um... he, he... ahem. An heir?" Astrid shook her head and wide open her eyes. "You mean... with me?"

"Who else?" Said Hiccup, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Astrid turned giggling. "I do not know... Ruffnut, perhaps," she joked.

Hiccup stifled a laugh as he sat back down, next to Astrid. "Oh, Gods, no." They laughed together and lay down on the floor. Hiccup suddenly silent and brooded. "That's why we have been discussing the whole journey."

"I think I understand," said Astrid. "But the chief Stoick is exaggerating, there is a lot of time before you to become the chief of the tribe. There should be no rush for you to have an heir. Also…, we are not married..."

Hiccup guffawed. "I never imagined that the idea would terrify you."

"It's not that it terrified me. It's just… I don't feel ready. Neither you, in fact."

"I said the same thing. And then began the discussion. 'You're a man', 'She is a woman', 'What else do you need?'"

"Lots of things," said Astrid.

"And a little bit more." Hiccup scratched between his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry the way I talked to you before. I was... scared, I guess."

"Don't worry, I was just thinking about me."

Hiccup smiled and kissed her forehead. "Tomorrow we will continue looking at Stormfly," he said yawning, "for now we need to sleep."

Astrid nodded. "By the way," she said when she was almost fallen asleep." It were five, not four."

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup stammered, half asleep.

"'Son, you need an heir'," said Astrid opening one eye. "It are five words, not four."

Hiccup laughed unwillingly, he was more asleep than awake. "Dream well, my lady," he said and hugged her around the waist with one single arm.

Before falling completely asleep Astrid thought she heard a child's giggle and saw an almost ghostly blue flash.

She awoke hearing the grunts of Toothless. The right side of her face against the ground. The morning was cold, like the earth which had stuck to her face. She sat up and clean the dirt of her face and hair. She also had gotten some into the ear, the eye and the mouth.

Hiccup was across the campfire, working on Toothless' tail. The sound of the tools sounded even more than the grunts of the dragon. Toothless seemed much calmer than the previous day, too calm. Astrid approached them, even wiping the earth.

"Good morning, my lady," said Hiccup with a smile as she approached. He pointed to the fire with the tool with which he was working. "I leave some food on the fire for you. Eat so we can search for Stormfly."

Astrid took the food —a piece of hard bread, classic Berk, and cheese— and sat beside Hiccup "_Muerning_," replied Astrid trying to pull out hair from her mouth, before taking the first bite.

"Problems of hair?"

"_Somtin lai_ that."

Hiccup laughed so hard that he could have awakened the Red Death of its death.

"Shut up," said Astrid, and bite a piece of bread. From the corner of eye saw a small bottle sealed with a cork at Hiccup's foot. Astrid took it and watched carefully. She sniffed and felt it seeped into her nostrils. _He wouldn't dare, would he?_ "How did you manage to make Toothless stay so calm?" See asked.

Hiccup turned to see her and the bottle, laughed nervously, almost guiltily. "Um..."

"What did you do?"

Hiccup scratched behind his head with his tool. "Maybe... I gave him a little drink of Dragon Nip. He, he."

"WHAT?" Astrid was shocked, standing and moving the bottle in front of Hiccup's face. "You drunk the poor of your dragon?"

Hiccup pulled off some pieces of chewed bread that fell in his face and put together the index finger and thumb. "It was just a little bit, better be drunk to be scared to death." Astrid glared at him. "Okay, I know it was wrong, sorry. I will not do it again."

Astrid took another big bite, but now the cheese and chewed furiously. "I hope so," she said.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and continued to work on Toothless' tail. "Only that we can't fly with him."

"He's drunk, what do you expect?"

"I KNOW he is drunk, thanks to make it clear." Hiccup began packing his tools in his travel bag. He was taking the bottle of Dragon Nip but Astrid putted away from his reach.

"I'll take this with me," she said. "For the sake of dragons."

Hiccup stared and finished packing his things. "How you like."

They set off a few minutes late, they walked shoulder to shoulder with Toothless following their step awkwardly. Astrid looked at him and then glared at Hiccup, the young Viking shrugged. "You'd do the same with Stormfly."

"I doubt it."

The day was just of Dragon Calls, rock climbing and climbing trees. They saw some wildlife like birds of different colors and sizes, and even a bear in the distance.

When the sky was turning orange they reached an immense valley of a strange black grass. There were not many trees and the mountains round it were closer than they had ever been, were majestic and imposing.

Astrid tried to call back to Stormfly, howled the call but there was no answer. Despair was entering in, she felt like the day before. Helpless and wanting to mourn. The last time she felt like that was when dragons migrated to lay their eggs, and it had been a long time since then. She took as much air as her lungs allowed her and howled again. The howl was very long, but there was no answer, only the passage of a nearby river was listening. Astrid just stopped until she had hurt her throat.

"STORMFLY!"

She crouched and covered her head with her hands. Started coughing due to burning that caused the howling and shouting. She felt how Hiccup put an arm around her shoulders. "Do not worry I swear that we will find her." Astrid hugged him and began to mourn over his chest. Long time since she cried, since she was a little girl, and she never imagined that she would do it again. "Stormfly is a fierce dragon, sure she is okay."

Astrid wiped her eyes with her hand and sank on the grass, Hiccup sitting next to her. Feeling the grass with her hands she realized something, about the same time as Hiccup did. Astrid raised her hand to see it closely. The grass had collapsed and left black spots on her palms.

"Ashes," they said simultaneously.

The valley was not a strange black grass, those were ashes, all that valley was just a bunch of burned forest. They had been so busy looking for Stormfly that they had not realized that.

"This only could be caused by dragon's fire," said Hiccup.

_Stormfly, what have you done?_ She thought. Could her dragon make all this chaos just because it was scared? "Do you think that was Stormfly?"

"No. These ashes already have weeks."

"So that means..."

"Another dragon did it. I never imagined there would be dragons so far in the… The Scots called for help... against dragons."

Astrid watched as the distance a small village of a few houses, ten at best, completely destroyed, burned into ashes. So that's why the Scots seemed so desperate to sing the peace.

They heard as the branches creaked behind them and then immediately jumped up. Hiccup pulled a knife from his forearm armor and Astrid grabbed her ax hard as they stealthily approached to the trees. The sun's rays lit a small blue dot between the thick tree trunks. Stormfly?

A little dragon, less than a meter long, jump suddenly before them. It behaved haughtily, showing it teeth. Was blue, had black horns coming out of his head, wings and legs apart. A Terrible Terror.

Hiccup sheathed his knife and crouched near the dragon. "Come on, buddy," he said and reached for the small reptile. "Come, don't be afraid." The little dragon timidly approached and let Hiccup to grab it.

Astrid stood a few steps behind Hiccup as he tamed the creature. "Do you think that it's from the herd that was coming with us?" She asked.

"Umm... No, it doesn't"

"Why?"

"Come and see it."

Astrid approached and reached the height of Hiccup, she saw the little dragon, but it did not seem familiar. The truth is that in Berk are so many Terrible Terror to distinguish them all. "Well... I do not know what I must see."

"Its tail."

Watching it carefully, Astrid realized that the dragon's tail was full of spines, not spines of a common Terrible Terror, but as a Nadder's spines. But it was not just the tail, the whole body was full of spines as an authentic Deadly Nadder. Toothless also watched it curiously and sniffed it.

"Wow, body like a Terrible Terror but with spines like Deadly Nadder. What kind of species is it?"

"I had never seen this species. I think it answered to your call, so it have some of Deadly Nadder in it, though it looks more like a Terrible Terror, but the spines..." Hiccup thought for a moment. "Terrible Nadder?" He said.

"Deadly Terror?" Suggested Astrid. "It sounds better."

"Well, whatever. I never imagined that I would find a species of dragons like that" The dragon rubbed against the side of Hiccup, it liked Hiccup "That's a good girl."

"It's a girl?"

"Yes" The dragon began to lick Hiccup's face. "Hey, easy girl."

"Do you think she can guide to Stormfly?"

"We have to try. Why not try again with the Call," Suggested Hiccup.

"What for?"

"The ear of the dragons is better than the humans. It may hear a far roar of Nadder better than us."

"Okay, I'll try." Astrid cleared his throat again and make the Deadly Nadder call. The sound echoed off the mountains and gained power as it was entering the valley. But there was no response.

She heard how Hiccup gasped. When she turned, she saw the little dragon flapping strongly and trying to roar, but no sound emerged from his mouth.

"It's..."

"...Voiceless."

The little creature flew off and landed on the shoulder of Astrid.

"Oh she liked you," Hiccup said, standing and cleaning the ashes from his clothes. "She could even call you Mama."

"Don't say that," said Astrid and stroked the little dragon. "That's a cute girl." The little Deadly Terror seemed like a little Stormfly.

"Astrid, sorry to say this, but we have to stop searching for today. I don't think she cpuld hear Stormfly"

Astrid was a bit disappointed. She was so desperate to find Stormfly, but with so much darkness, a drunk dragon and a little voiceless dragon, they would not achieve much. "Yeah, okay," she said.

They make a fire and prepared some of the food they had brought, they fished some food for Toothless and the Deadly Terror in the nearby river. After dinner, Toothless rolled up on himself and fell asleep, seemed like he still had some of the effects of Dragon Nip on him. The little dragon fell asleep on the back of Toothless.

"Look at them," said Astrid, "it is as if they knew since forever."

Hiccup watched the dragons and smiled. "Since yesterday when we started looking for Stormfly, I had the feeling that we were being followed by someone, it must be she."

"Maybe, I spent all day roaring like Nadder. My throat hurts."

"Something less to worry about," said Hiccup, referring to the Deadly Terror. He pulled the map from his travel bag, spread it out and they both studied with determination.

"According to my calculations, we're here," said Hiccup, pointing to a spot between two large mountains." And DunBroch is here, I reckon it's about three or four weeks... walking. But if we manage to find Stormfly and the dragons are enough calm to fly with them, we should not take longer than three or four days to reach . "

"'If we manage to'?"

"When we find Stormfly." Hiccup corrected his words.

"Better, where do you think she might be?"

Hiccup pointed to a spot on the map, a mountain, and then pointed to the southeast, the real mountain represented by a poorly Viking drawing on the map. "I saw her flying in that direction. So in the morning we have to follow that path. And then we'll have to catch up to my father and the other Vikings. We have to tell him about the dragons."

"Okay, so it's better if we sleep now."

Hiccup agreed and packed the map. But they were not asleep immediately. They sat next to each other, feeling the heat of their bodies. Hiccup leaned over Astrid and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

A few minutes later, some giggling began to be heard, coming from the trees, too low for them to listen. But then, when they had almost reconciled the sleep, a giggle sounded very close to them.

"Was that you?" Asked Hiccup.

Astrid shook her head.

They looked at the dragons, they slept soundly.

When they hear it again, they put in feet, back to back, ax and sword in hand.

"What was that?"

"I have no idea."

The giggles continued in the air, without a specific place so it was difficult to find where they came from. They turned on their feet with their backs still together.

"Astrid," stammered Hiccup. "Look at that."

When she turned, Astrid saw a small blue ball, it was like the flame of a Night Fury. Floated on a fallen log. The ball was the one who was laughing. But rather than laugh was calling with a ghostly and incomprehensible voice.

"You saw this when you drink Dragon Nip?"

Astrid hit Hiccup too hard in the arm.

"Yeah, sorry, bad joke," said Hiccup, rubbing his arm.

They approached to the ghostly ball with caution. When they were to reach it, disappeared. But immediately appeared a few steps away and behind it were many more. Seemed to have no definite shape, but they managed to distinguish what looked like ghostly arms, inviting them to come.

"I think they want us to follow them," said Hiccup.

_Highlands become more bizarre with each passing minute._ "Do you think it's a good idea?"

Hiccup said to the southeast. "Look, they go to the mountain." A row of hundreds of blue lights wing floated away in the foothills a few flashes were seen.

"Stromfly," said Astrid, barely in whisper. She walked hurriedly behind the lights. She listened how Hiccup packed his stuff, put out the fire and tried to wake the dragons.

"Toothless, Toothless come on, bud... wake up." She heard the Night Fury growling as he hurried to walk. "That's it, bud, come. You too... Little one."

They followed the lights across the burned valley. It took them almost all night to get to the mountain. They passed near the village, but if ever there was life there before, there was no trace of it. The sun rose in the east when they arrived at the foot of the mountain, the blue lights were still laughing and disappearing as they approached them. At one point, about a group of caves at the foot of the mountain, the lights disappeared and the laughter stopped .

"Stormfly must be in one of these," said Astrid. She was sure to find her dragon regardless of hunger or sleep. He approached one but changed her mind, then another and another. She looked at Hiccup, hopeful "Which one?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Why do not you try again with the Call?"

Astrid nodded nervously. "The Call, yes," she said. She took a breath and made the call that rumble between the walls of all the caves. But there was no response. The small Deadly Terror jumped off Toothless' back, sniffing the ground around the caves and went into one of the caves that Astrid hesitated to enter.

"Wait," cried Astrid and hastily entered the cave, Hiccup and Toothless following her.

The cave was dark and damp, leaky pools and stalagmites complicated the way. They moved to grope for a couple of steps in what Hiccup was looking for something in his travel bag. Astrid listened as he said something to Toothless and lit a torch. Astrid took it from his hand and began to move more safely.

"You're welcome," muttered Hiccup.

They continued walking for a couple of minutes, the tunnel was spinning down, stood again and again to spin, but there was only one way so they could not lose. Toothless had become somewhat tense since splitting of Deadly Terror and started to growl.

The torchlight illuminated a huge blue lump in the bottom of the cave.

"Stormfly! Thanks to Odin," cried Astrid, full of emotion. She ran to her dragon and hugged her tightly. The small Deadly Terror was by her side. "Bad girl. Very, very bad girl. Don't ever do that again, okay?" Stormfly not seem scared or altered in any way. She just let Astrid to caress her.

Toothless joined the dragons and sat with them, he had also reassured.

Hiccup approached them, very thoughtful.

"What?" Asked Astrid.

"I have a theory."

"About what?"

Hiccup reached down and grabbed the Deadly Terror in his arms. "About her," he said and walked back down the path they had followed. "I'll be back." As he walked away, both Toothless and Stormfly started getting tense and waved their wings in the confined space of the cave.

"Easy, easy." Astrid tried to calm them down.

"I'm back, I'm back," said Hiccup running back to them. He left the Deadly Terror with Toothless and Stormfly.

"She reassures them?" Astrid asked crouching and scratching the little dragon on the scales at the base of her horns.

"It seems so. It seemed stranged that the Dragon Nip effects had lasted to much in Toothless."

"Do you have any idea why this happens?"

"None, but it can be helpful to ride and fly with them."

The three dragons laid in the back of the cave, Toothless and Stormfly wrapped together, and the little Deadly Terror above them both.

"I think they want to rest," said Hiccup after a long yawn. "We should do the same. It's been a long night. Tomorrow... later we'll continue with the journey DunBroch."

Astrid smiled to Hiccup, who was beginning to lie next to the dragons. "Yeah, we should," she said and laid next to him.

* * *

Yep, chapter 3 is here. I know that it was a long wait, but I have an excuse... I mean, an explanation. The past two weeks I went to a very very small town (it doesn't matter why xD), but it was that small that it don't have an internet provider! "._."  
But, I had a long time to write, so this one is almost twice longer as the past two chapters. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks a lot to all the ones who have added it to they favs, also the reviewers. Thanks a lot!

**Jairu**: LOL, te dejaste llevar por que todo estaba en inglés. Gracias por seguir la historia.

**Silawatsi**: Exactly. I'm going deeper in a more complicated plot than a political marriage, just that right now it doesn't seem like xD

**thorn**: Thanks :D The moment when they met is always exciting I'm hoping to make a really good one.

**maggilefay:** Gracias. Más adelante se irá poniendo más y más interesante, perdon que lo diga yo xD


End file.
